


In the Meadow

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holodeck, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc owes Beverly an apology, and finds her in her favourite holodeck program relaxing.





	In the Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wrote an out of my comfort zone fic I still haven't published, and then I wrote this to get my fluffy fuzzies going again. *whew* I feel better now. 
> 
> This doesn't really have a timeline, except the ending takes place during Final Mission so it slots in anywhere Season 1-3.
> 
> Thanks GottaHaveAName for encouraging the ending.

“Computer, Location of Doctor Crusher?”

“ _Doctor Crusher is on holodeck 3H.”_

“Computer, is she with anyone?”

 _“Negative.”_  

“What program is running?”

_“La Barre 24.”_

Jean-Luc grinned to himself and made a quick stop back at his quarters and replicated a small basket, blanket, two wine glasses, cheese, crackers, and topped it off with 2 bottles of wine from his stash before heading to the holodeck to meet his best friend.  He owed her a big apology for his actions earlier that day, and he thought a small picnic would go a long way to getting back in her good graces.  It helped that she had picked one of his programs he shared with her years ago, and he knew she was likely walking through the meadows behind the village he grew up in. 

He approached the holodeck door. “Open.”

 _“Authorisation needed.”_   Jean-Luc frowned. “Who is authorised to enter?”

_“Doctor Beverly Crusher and Captain Jean-Luc Picard.”_

 “Open door, authorisation Picard-Delta-One-V.”  The doors slid open and Jean-Luc’s senses were assaulted.  The simulated summer sun beat down on him and he could smell the flowers growing in the meadow.  If he strained his ears, he could hear a few birds chirping and the mellow sound of the river lazily making its way around the bends.  He glanced down and chuckled.  Right where the door had opened was a pair of boots.  Jean-Luc happily chucked off his boots and socks and soon felt the cool tickle of the grass under his feet.  He supposed he _could_ ask the computer where she was, but he would rather find her on his own. 

He crested a small hill and looked down and grinned.  Beverly was sprawled out on the grass, face down and naked.  Her uniform was crumpled under her head as a pillow and her hair was still damp from the dip she had taken in the river. He smiled.  The first time he had shown her this program,  he had told her about swimming in the river as a boy.  Beverly had admitted to swimming in the river behind her nana’s cabin, and she had immediately stripped down to her underwear and waded into the river.  Jean-Luc had followed, and the two friends had spent an enjoyable afternoon swimming and lounging in the sun after, and if his shorts had clung a little too tightly and her bra had become slightly sheer, they both had pretended not to notice. 

Of  course, that had been a few months after Jack’s death, when he came to visit her and Wesley on the Starbase she was serving on to see how they had been doing.  Badly, had been his observation.  He had shared his La Barre program with her to try to cheer her up.  It obviously had worked if she was still using it all these years later.  He approached her and his shadow fell across her.  “I hope you have wine.” 

“I do.  And a blanket.  Shall I spread it out?”  Beverly turned her head towards him, opened one eye, and squinted. “Hmm. Too much clothes.” 

“Pardon?”

“The uniform. Take it off.”

 _“Beverly!_ ”

“Did you come here to apologise?” He nodded. “As my Captain, or as my best friend?”

“Well....” 

“If you’re here as my friend, take off the Captain’s uniform.”  With that, Beverly turned her head face down again.  Jean-Luc shook his head, but Beverly strained her ears until she heard the sound of the zip and the rustle of fabric.  She felt the breeze from the pile of clothing Jean-Luc dumped on the grass next to her head.  “Better?”

She turned her head again. “Hmm. Lose the shorts.” 

 _“Beverly..._ what if there’s an Emergency and someone comes into the holodeck to get me and I’m naked?” 

“Jean-Luc, the only person who could possibly override my lock is Will. Well, and Wesley could probably hack it.  But do you _really_ think Will Riker would risk my wrath and come in here?”

“I suppose not.”

“So. Worst case scenario is you will be _paged_ and then you can get dressed before returning to the bridge to deal with whatever god awful alien has decided to attack our ship, or kidnap our children, or...whatever.”  He grinned.  “Besides, I want to go swimming again.” 

He sighed. “Fine.”  Beverly turned her head away again and when she heard the rustle of his shorts being discarded, she turned her head and laughed. Jean-Luc had his hands firmly covering his crotch.  “Nice look, _Captain_.”  Beverly rolled onto her side and Jean-Luc’s mouth went dry.  Her breasts were creamy and freckled and his eyes followed her curves to where a tidy triangle of copper curls nestled between her legs.  Jean-Luc was suddenly _very_ happy he had covered his crotch. 

“Come on, let’s go swimming.”  She rose and turned to make sure he was following her and swayed her hips in a way Jean-Luc could only think of as delicious.  They splashed in waist-high water together until Beverly swam deeper into the middle of the river.  The water was about shoulder high, and they both submerged  themselves until just their heads poked out of the water. 

“Beverly...I’m sorry.”  Beverly tossed her head and her hair sprayed water on his face.  “You should be.  Jealous is _not_ a good look for you.” 

“I’m sorry, what would you have me do?”  He threw up his hands in a _mea culpa_ gesture.  “Maybe, just maybe. _Talk to me_.”  Beverly punctuated her words by poking him in the chest and he caught her hand in his.  “I know. I should have said something.  I’m sorry.” 

“Hmm,”  Beverly tugged her hand free and threaded her fingers together behind his head and held him like that and looked into his eyes.  She kissed him and wrapped her legs around his hips. “Apology accepted.”  Jean-Luc kissed her back and she deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close.  Beverly snaked a hand between them and lightly stroked him.  He closed his eyes and a low moan escaped his lips. “Beverly...” 

“Jean-Luc, take me to the shore.”  He slid one arm underneath her and carried her out of the water back towards where their clothing and his basket were.  “I have a blanket in the basket....”  Beverly shook her head. “Can’t wait that long.  Computer, insert blanket on the ground near us.”  A soft fleece blanket appeared at Jean-Luc’s feet and he chuckled. “Eager?” 

“Yes.”  Jean-Luc lowered her to the blanket and they began kissing again and exploring each other’s bodies.  “Jean-Luc, I want you to....”

“You’re sure?”  She nodded.  “And you’re not doing this because you want me to know I’m forgiven?”  She shook her head. “As long as you don’t think I need this as an apology.” He grinned and leaned down to kiss her again. “No.  I’ve wanted this....well, for a long time.”

“I know.”  He entered her and they fell into a steady rhythm.  “Beverly, I want you to know...I love you.”  Beverly closed her eyes as the wave overtook her and she cried out. Jean-Luc wasn’t far behind and he collapsed against her and she placed her hands on either side of his face and brought her lips to his.  “Jean-Luc, I love you too.”  They exchanged more kisses and Jean-Luc pulled the blanket out from the basket to cover them with as he held Beverly in his arms while the holodeck cycled from the bright day, into the colourful sunset, dusk, twilight, and finally, night.  They watched as the holographic stars winked into existence and the moonlight reflected in the river.  “We should probably leave...at some point.”  Her last words were spoken softly.  She didn’t want the evening to end, but she knew they both had responsibilities outside of the holodeck and she had a teenage son who probably was wondering where she was. She wondered if this was it, a one-time fling for them and then she realised that she already knew it wouldn’t be.  He tightened his arms around her and lightly nibbled on her ear.  “Have dinner with me tonight?”  He bit his lip while he waited for her answer. Would she say yes? 

“Only if I can spend the night.”  He grinned into the darkness and kissed her. “I think that can be arranged.”  He looked around in the darkness and could barely see where his discarded uniform was.  “Computer, reset time to dusk.” The ambient light grew a bit brighter, thought still dim enough to only see vague shapes.  He passed her her uniform and they both dressed slowly, not wanting to leave, but knowing they would see each other in a few hours. “We never drank the wine.”

“Save it for tonight.”  Beverly reached out for his hand and they walked towards the doorway where they had both abandoned their boots.  Beverly reluctantly dropped his hand to zip up her boots.  He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips.  “1900?” She nodded and commanded the door to open. 

They both blinked and squinted in the bright light of the corridor, turning away from each other – Beverly back towards Sickbay, and Jean-Luc towards the bridge when they heard the rich laughter of Will Riker.  He corralled them both by their elbows and dragged them back into the holodeck, now empty of their meadow and displaying a black and yellow grid. 

“Number One! What is the meaning of this!” 

“Sir, Doctor...you might want to check your clothing.” Will was grinning as he said it and Jean-Luc took the opportunity to look down.  He was wearing Beverly’s blue uniform.  His face flushed.  “Don’t worry, _Commander_.  No one saw you and _Captain Crusher_ other than me.”  Will winked at his commanding officer and strode back out of the holodeck, whistling to himself .  Beverly doubled over in laughter. 

“It was dark...we’re the same height...oh Jean-Luc. This is too funny.” 

“Quite, though I think I’m glad it was Commander Riker who spotted us first, lest the scuttlebutt starts up about us.”  Beverly laughed again. “Oh, Jean-Luc.  The scuttlebutt has _always_ been about us.”  They quickly swapped uniforms and after a few more kisses than either of them had time for, they parted ways once more outside the holodeck. 

###

“Wesley, I want to ask you mother to marry me.”  Jean-Luc and Wesley were on their way to the shuttlebay to board a shuttle to Pentarus Five.  It would be Wesley’s final mission as an Ensign before heading off to Starfleet Academy to finish his education.  Wesley turned his head and grinned at the Captain.  “I kinda assumed you would.” 

“So you...don’t mind?”

“Nah.  I mean, you guys have been together for a while now.  Why didn’t you ask her sooner?”  Jean-Luc rubbed the back of his neck. “I..ah...well, honestly, I didn’t want to take her away from you.”  Wesley grinned.  “Yeah, but I’ve had my own quarters now for two years.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows. 

“I see. Well, good to know you think I should have asked her sooner.” 

“Do you have a ring?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “I had to hide it in my desk in my ready room so your mother wouldn’t find it.”  Wesley laughed. “Mom sure does love to snoop.”  Jean-Luc rested a hand on Wesley’s shoulder.  “I just want you to know...I don’t want you to think I’m trying to replace your father or anything like that. “ 

“I know that, Sir.  But...if you marry Mom, does this mean I _could_ call you Dad?”  Jean-Luc pursed his lips. “Hmm.  Just not in front of the bridge crew.”  Wesley  grinned back as they entered the shuttlebay and his grin left his face when he saw the run down shuttle they would be using.  _We’re riding in that?_

###

Wesley thought it must have been days, but really, only a few hours had passed since Dirgo had gotten himself killed by the strange entity protecting the water.  Wesley glanced down at Jean-Luc. He had his eyes closed, but there was a steady rise and fall of his chest, so Wesley wasn’t concerned.  He fiddled with his tricorder a bit more and took apart one of their comm badges.  Satisfied, he leaned down to tell his Captain he would return as soon as possible with water. 

“Wesley?” 

“Yeah, Dad?”  Jean-Luc grinned through his pain. “Thank you. I quite...” he trailed off as a cough took his breath away. “I quite like that.  Wes...If I don’t...well, I don’t think I’m going to make it.” 

“No! Please, don’t say that Sir! You have to!  Mom will...” 

“I know.  Please. Do me a favour.”  Wesley nodded. “Anything, Sir.” 

“Give your mother the ring.  Please.  She needs to know....I love her.”

“You’ll give it to her yourself.  Mom will kill us both if you die out here.”  Jean-Luc managed a small chuckled before his eyes slid shut, and Wesley vowed that he would keep his soon-to-be stepfather alive for his mother’s sake as much as his own. 

More hours went by. Wesley finally was able to bring water back, and after making sure the broken man had a few sips, Wesley went about cleaning some of the wounds.  “You’re doing alright, Dad.  Stay with me.  Please.”  Wesley squeezed Jean-Luc’s hand before shifting his position.  He rested Jean-Luc’s head on his lap to slightly elevate him.  Wesley hoped they were found soon. 

Wesley had his eyes closed when he heard a shuffling and a muffled. “I think they’re back here!”  He shook Jean-Luc’s shoulders. “Dad! I think they’ve found us.” 

“That’s nice, son.  Go back to sleep.  You can’t open your presents yet.”  Wesley shook his head at Jean-Luc’s deliriousness and shouted to get the rescue party’s attention. 

Beverly was the first into the small cave and she covered her mouth as she gasped.  “Wesley!  Jean-Luc!”  She fell to her knees in front of the two most important men in her life. “I’m alright, Mom. Just a few scrapes. But Dad...I mean, the Captain, saved me and got crushed by some rocks.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows when Wesley referred to Jean-Luc as ‘dad’, but wisely chose not to comment.  “Jean-Luc, open your eyes for me, please.  I need to check them.”  She ran her tricorder over his body while Wesley gave her a laundry list of things wrong with the older man.  “Wes, you sure you don’t want to go into medicine?” 

“Nope.”

“Worth a try.”  Beverly watched Jean-Luc’s eyes slowly flutter open. “There’s those beautiful peepers.” 

“Beverly, Wesley is trying to open his presents before it’s time.  Tell him he can’t open them yet.  And tell him not to wake the baby!”  Beverly exchanged a glance with her son.  ‘I have no idea,’ Wesley mouthed back. 

Jean-Luc lost consciousness on the way back to the ship, and when he woke up in Sickbay, both Beverly and Wesley were next to his bed.  “Hey son, where are we?”

“Back on the ship.  Mom found us.”  Jean-Luc reached out and patted her hand. “Good, good. I knew she would.”  Wesley turned to leave so Beverly could continue her examination.  “Wesley?”

“Sir?”

“Could you get me something from my ready room?  You know where it is....”  Wesley grinned. “Yes, Sir! I’ll be right back!” 

Wesley hurried out of sickbay and Beverly tutted.  “Jean-Luc.  There can’t possibly be anything so important....”  He reached for her hand and held it tightly in his.  “There is.  I love you, Beverly.” 

“Love you, too.  Now I know you’re going to want to get back to work right away, but I don’t think that’s such a good idea. Please, take at least a night to recover. You need a good night’s sleep.” 

“With you?”  He managed  a grin and Beverly snorted. “Incorrigible.”  She saw Wesley rush back in with something behind his back.  “Do I want to know?”

“Actually....yes.”  Jean-Luc tried to sit up and Wesley helped with an arm around his back. “Thank you.  Now, this isn’t how I planned on doing this,” he held out his hand for the ring box and Beverly gasped.  “I’m afraid, I can’t get down on one knee and we’re not in the meadow in La Barre, but will you marry me?” 

Beverly nodded, having lost the power of speech and when Jean-Luc placed the ring on her finger, she lowered her lips to his and kissed him.  “Uhm...Mom...Captain...I’m still here. Should I...leave?” 

Beverly laughed. “Is that why you called him Dad earlier? You knew?”  Wesley sheepishly nodded.  Beverly swatted at him. “Get out of here.”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “Don’t be upset with Wes.  I asked him to...well, if I didn’t make it...” Beverly glared at the man on the bed.  “I’d have killed you if you didn’t come back to me.” 

###FIN###


End file.
